


The Best Present

by LilyAnson



Series: Writer's Block [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Presents, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: No one knows when his birthday is and Crowley doesn't celebrate it.  For this one he intends to do nothing more than spend a quiet day reading.  Bobby has other plans.





	The Best Present

Lounging in the chair Crowley sighed happily as he took a sip of tea. After replacing the teacup he returned to reading. The only thing that might make this day better would be if Bobby were here but one couldn’t have everything he supposed. Apparently some case or another had required his urgent attention and the hunter had run off to help as always. Sighing Crowley turned the page. Before he could even begin reading the next page the lights went out and the room was plunged into darkness. Startled, Crowley jumped. Dropping the book he spun around instantly and prepared to defend himself.

“Happy birthday, baby.”

Crowley stared in shock as Robert walked into the room carrying something. At first the only thing Crowley could make out was a small flame. At second glance he realized it was a candle and understanding washed over him. Relaxing Crowley could only stare as Robert walked closer. When Robert was standing in front of him Crowley couldn’t speak. He hadn’t even remembered that today was his birthday. How Robert had known was beyond him.

“You’re kind of supposed to blow out the candle,” Robert reminded him.

Smiling, Crowley leaned forward and blew out the candle. With the small flame now gone darkness once again filled the room. Suddenly he was unable to take not being able to see Robert. Crowley willed the lights back on again. Much better, he thought as he could once again see Robert’s face. As long as he lived he doubted he would ever get tired of that sight. 

“Well?” Robert asked.

“Sorry love, just admiring the scenery.”

Robert rolled his eyes. “Whatever, just take the damned cake. I have to get your present.”

Suddenly confused Crowley reached out and took the cake. “Present?”

“Well yeah. I mean it is your birthday isn’t it?”

“Yes and about that. How did you know my birthday was today?”

Robert paused slightly. “Research,” he muttered without meeting Crowley’s eyes.

“Research,” Crowley replied flatly, crossing his arms.

“Yeah. When, uh, when I was trying to get my soul back and Sam and Dean went to Scotland to get your bones as collateral…” 

“My birth date and death date would have been written on the tombstone,” Crowley finished. “And you just happened to remember?”

“I wrote it down at the time in case it was ever needed for later. Anyway here,” Robert said holding out a wrapped rectangular box.”

Crowley took the box skeptically. Carefully he inspected the size and shape. It was the right size and weight for a bottle of scotch. Crowley frowned. “You know I still have plenty of scotch right?”

“Just open it, idjit.”

Rolling his eyes Crowley tore into the wrapping paper. When enough of it had been removed for him to see what the object was he stopped in surprise. Suddenly he ripped the remaining paper off of the box and stared. It was a one sixth scale size model of the TARDIS from Dr. Who. “Where did you find this?” he asked.

“Made it,” Robert stated gruffly.

“You made this?”

“Well yeah. I mean it’s your favorite show so I just thought…” Robert shrugged.

“I love it,” Crowley said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Turning Crowley leaned in and kissed his Robert. "Best present ever.

"Nope," Bobby disagreed. "I think I ended up with the best present."


End file.
